Seasons of a Renewed Heart
by displacedtexan
Summary: Taketo asks Kotoko to give him another chance after the fight with Kin-chan. Will Kotoko really try this time to get over Irie-kun? Non-canon pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The late great Kaoru Tada is the creator of Itazura na Kiss.

* * *

 **Spring**

"Kotoko, you have a new customer in booth five," Seira, shift hostess of Donny's, informed her.

"Thanks." Kotoko smiled listlessly in response.

It had been a stressful day. Following Irie-kun earlier in the day had brought her nothing but pain and misery when she found him in the library with Matsumoto the younger. The sense of déjà vu was strong; it reminded her of the year before when she and Sudo-sempai had shadowed him and the elder Matsumoto sister on a date. Those two then, as well as the current pair, matched so well in appearance, intelligence and athletic ability. Again she felt isolated, outside of the circle of brightness that seemed to shine from them. Gloom had descended upon her, and she had determined (once more!) to give up on her one-sided love.

Added to that, she had felt the pressure building for several days to break off the sham relationship with Taketo-kun. She could no longer reconcile her conscience to encourage him when she didn't like him the same way he liked her. But before she could take action on either of her goals, Taketo-kun discovered her and became irritated when he realized that she was still chasing after Irie-kun. Urging her to forget the older boy, he had then tried to kiss her, only to be sucker punched by Kin-chan, her own personal stalker.

Taketo-kun had retaliated quickly, and the two had refused her entreaties to stop as they continued to pummel each other. Heaping humiliation on top of embarrassment, Irie-kun had heard everything and halted the melee by reminding them that it didn't matter who won, for Kotoko liked only him.

She sighed noisily. Irie-kun was so arrogant about her love for him yet refused to accept it. What was there for her to do but quit? She stopped at her assigned booth, started to smile and greet the customer, and promptly dropped her order pad.

"Hello, Kotoko-san" Taketo spoke softly, offering a tentative smile, wincing a bit as he did.

Bending down to pick up her pad, Kotoko looked around to make sure there were no witnesses, then leaned over to whisper, "What are you doing here? I thought—"

"I'd like to walk you home tonight."

"But—!"

"I won't try any funny stuff." He took hold of her hand, his eyes pleading. "I just want to talk with you for a few minutes, away from everyone else."

"Okay," she finally replied. "My shift is over in half an hour. Where would you like to wait for me?"

"Bring me an iced coffee and I'll wait right here," he responded.

"All right. One iced coffee coming up."

As Kotoko prepared the drink, she ignored Irie-kun, even though she could feel his eyes on her. She was sure that he was aware who was in her serving area of the restaurant, and she was definitely _not_ in the mood to listen to any sarcastic comments from him.

Taketo looked up and smiled when she returned to the booth. "That was quic-," he began but was cut off when a folded napkin filled with ice pressed into his cheekbone.

"It may be too late to stop the swelling," Kotoko told him, "but it can't hurt."

"Thank you," he said as his hand replaced hers on the cold pack. "It feels good. I'll see you later."

* * *

They walked together in silence for several minutes, both of them with eyes to the ground; Taketo's were shaded even more by the bill of his cap.

Finally he spoke. "First, I really want to apologize to you, Kotoko-san. I shouldn't have-"

"No," Kotoko interrupted him. "Please, I'm the one who owes you an apology. I should never have continued to date you once I realized that my feelings hadn't changed. I was unfair to you, and caused people to make fun of you because of it." She blinked her eyes rapidly, fingers playing with the hem of her blouse. "I guess I'm just really pathetic, liking someone who will never like me in return."

"Kotoko-san," he tried again. "Once I got over my anger this afternoon, I thought about our relationship for hours. Did either of us really try our best?"

She stopped and turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

He grasped her elbow lightly and propelled her forward again. "I'm the one who pressured you into dating. I even told you that I understood that it would take time for your emotions to change. You can't erase four years of love in that many weeks. Yet I still became impatient and tried to force my feelings on you. I broke my promise. I'm sorry."

Kotoko shook her head. "It's just that it was so sudden. The kiss, I mean. I wasn't expecting-"

"I know. That wasn't the Japanese way, was it?"

"Well, sometimes…" Kotoko began, remembering her only other kissing experience. "But, what do you mean, 'Japanese way'? That makes no sense."

"My family spent five years in the United States, Kotoko-san. I don't always speak and act properly, like when I bugged you over and over again to go out with me. A true Japanese gentleman would have taken you at your word and left you alone. But we only returned my first year at Tonan, and I still find myself slipping up. I'm not saying that I'm sorry that I kept after you, but today… Affection and dating are treated more casually over there, and I let my feelings overwhelm my sense of location." He sighed. "Kotoko-san, if you will give me another chance, I give you my solemn promise that it won't happen again."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Taketo-kun, didn't you hear me? _I still like Irie-kun._ I can't go out with you and give you false hope."

He gripped her shoulders. "Kotoko-san, were you truly trying to get over him?" Her silence provided the answer and his hold loosened. "You seemed to always know where he was supposed to be. I mean, he's studying in a different department than either of us and we kept running into him entirely too often. Even on our first date you made sure that he knew where we were going, so I wondered if I was being used to prod him into jealousy."

Kotoko's hands covered her face. "Mrs. Irie is just so certain that he loves me deep down but won't admit it. She says that over and over- She told me that dating you would make him realize his feelings for me once and for all. I wasn't even going to go out with you but—"

Taketo turned the bill of his cap to the back of the head, then, slowly and carefully, watching for any shrinking away, he put his arms around her and hugged her to him gently. "I'm not holding it against you. I thought it was something along those lines." He patted her back gently. "Mrs. Irie is highly invested in her son's love life, isn't she?" Kotoko nodded against his chest. "Didn't we have fun when we were together, Kotoko-san? At the amusement park, eating out, just walking and talking together?" She nodded again.

He pushed her away slightly and wiped a tear with his thumb. "Let's try it again. No more plots on your part. Nice and slow on mine. We'll work on this gradually and see what happens. How about it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer: Beach Trip, part 1**

Kotoko leaned against the train window and watched the scenery fly past. Her hand was warm in Taketo's and his head rested drowsily on her shoulder. Jinko and Satomi and their dates were in similar positions.

It had been a month and a half since the fight outside the library and her subsequent rededication to Taketo. Not that it had been pleasant at home—Mrs. Irie had cried and remonstrated with her and in general tried every trick in the book to change Kotoko's mind. Even though Irie-kun was currently living away, he might as well have been there since Mrs. Irie mentioned him constantly. At least twice a week his mother had nagged him to come for dinner, invitations which he had declined, to Kotoko's relief. It was no wonder that he had taken a job at the country lodge belonging to Sudo-sempai's aunt.

Her father and Mr. Irie had wisely chosen to remain out of the line of fire, using noncommittal grunts and feigned incomprehension whenever Mrs. Irie asked for backup for her arguments. They also found it expedient to ignore her by hiding behind newspapers or becoming extremely interested in a televised sports event.

To Kotoko's surprise, Yuuki-kun appeared to be sympathetic to her situation. After the first few days of Mrs. Irie's incessant barrage, he stopped referring to her as "baka" whenever he encountered her and would sometimes loudly interrupt a tirade to ask for seconds at dinner. He would nod in response to her grateful smile afterwards.

The announcement that she and her friends and their boyfriends were taking an overnight trip to the beach had made the atmosphere even more unpleasant. She had managed to weather the storm at home, however, by garnering her father's permission ahead of time with her assurance that there would be separate rooms for the boys and girls. So she let nothing Mrs. Irie said break her calm, although it bothered her a little that she ceased railing after only two days. However, she optimistically decided to take it as a sign that Mrs. Irie was finally coming to terms with her new social life. She did wonder what Yuuki-kun meant when he whispered before she left to "watch her six". Six what? Six people? Six bentos? Boys could be so confusing, and Irie ones more than most.

* * *

Luckily, by the time their connecting bus deposited them at their hotel near Hayama-Isshiki beach, the rooms were already available. The young people lost no time in changing and heading for the beach, just a short hike away. After staking out a spot on the sand with bags and rented chairs, the group splashed around in the water, the more adventurous swimming out and the rest staying near shore.

After all partook of a snack at mid afternoon, they split up into couples. Jinko and Narasaki dug in the sand for shells, while Satomi and Ryo wandered down the beach hand in hand.

Kotoko and Taketo settled themselves in a pair of air rings and paddled out until they were beyond the toddlers and youngsters in the shallows. They floated lazily for some time; every now and then one of them would point to or comment on something happening on shore. After drifting apart for awhile, Taketo maneuvered his ring next to hers and took her hand. He rested his head on the ring and turned to smile at her.

"The sun will be setting in a couple of hours. Are you getting hungry?"

Kotoko laughed. "You know that I am always hungry, Take-kun. What's for dinner?"

He tugged her closer. "Silly. We're at the ocean. What else would we eat but seafood?"

She leaned toward him with a smile. "I knew tha—Ow!" A large beach ball hit her in the head, and they let go of each other's hands, startled.

"Sorry! So sorry!" A woman with a large hat covering improbably red hair and wearing oversized sunglasses shouted at them in a strange accent. "My mistake!"

Taketo retrieved the ball and heaved it her direction. "No problem!" he called.

He and Kotoko paddled until they could clasp hands again, but a few minutes later the same ball landed on Taketo's chest.

"What the—" he exclaimed. He threw the ball back at the same loudly apologetic woman. A few minutes later she struck again.

"What is her problem?" he muttered. "Kotoko-san, let's give this up. We'll never be able to relax while that uncoordinated person is around."

"Okay," she cheerfully agreed.

They turned over and kicked their way to shore and handed over the rings to Jinko and Narasaki, who decided to venture into the water despite Taketo's warning of beach ball attacks.

"Strange," he commented a quarter hour later. "Now that we're out of the water, she has disappeared. Just our luck."

"That's all right," Kotoko told him. "The water was making me a little chilled. I'm happy just to lie down in the sun."

"You're cold?" he asked in concern. "Here, scoot over". They lay side-by-side and he rested her head on his shoulder. "Now, warm up quickly, and take a little nap if you need to. We might check out the night life around here later."

"Okay," she agreed with a smile and closed her eyes. He did the same and was just drifting off when a large quantity of freezing cold liquid hit his abdomen.

"Son of a—!" He leapt up to see the red-headed lady in full retreat waving and calling out, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Kotoko sat up and reached for the towel before dropping it to laugh. "Take-kun, we have to go back in the ocean, we're sticky now!"

"Ah," he said, turning to her, "you got splashed too?"

"Not as much as you. Come on."

Hand in hand they ran and dunked themselves under. Jinko and Narasaki were headed to shore and met them as they rinsed themselves off.

"Who was that clumsy person? Narasaki asked. "We saw that pratfall halfway out the bay."

"I don't know," Taketo answered, "but between bouncing balls off us and spilling drinks I think she's trying to keep us apart."

Kotoko laughed, "Don't be silly. Who'd do that?"

Jinko became very still and looked in the direction the woman had headed. "I wonder…" she murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer: Beach Trip, part 2**

As Kotoko inserted earrings and Satomi applied mascara, Jinko cleared her throat and met their eyes in the mirror.

"Uh, girls," she began. "I'd like a little private time with Narasaki after dinner tonight. I want to invite him to our room, if you know what I mean."

"So, are you telling us to make ourselves scarce?" asked Satomi with a grin. "Don't worry. Kotoko and I can hang out in the guys' room with Ryo and Taketo for a couple hours."

"Sure!" Kotoko put in. "We can rent a movie or something."

"Thanks!" Jinko hugged them both.

"Oi! Watch the mascara!" Satomi exclaimed.

* * *

"Narasaki, Taketo, you don't mind finding another place for a little while tonight after dinner, do you?" Ryo asked. "I'm thinking of asking Satomi to come up for a little while—to be by ourselves."

"I guess we can visit Kotoko and Jinko in the girls' room," Taketo agreed as Narasaki nodded.

* * *

"So how did it come to this?" Taketo asked Kotoko several hours later as they stood in the inn's lobby.

"I suppose they didn't coordinate their plans well," Kotoko surmised. "Should we hang out here?"

Taketo looked around the seating area. "It's a little crowded for private conversation. Damn! That red-headed woman is outside and heading in. Quick!" He and Kotoko hid behind a pillar.

"I really don't want to stay here with her around," Kotoko whispered. "Who knows what she'll do to us this time?"

"Right!" Taketo stuck his head out for a peek and ducked back quickly as she turned in his direction. Something about her felt familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Why don't we go for a night stroll on the beach?"

"I'd like to, but the temperature's dropped and my sweater is in the room," Kotoko explained.

Taketo pondered the situation for a minute then snapped his fingers. "I know! Stay here, out of sight."

He walked briskly to the desk and leaned over to speak to the attendant. She smiled and disappeared momentarily, then returned with a blanket which she handed over to him.

Taketo quickly walked back to Kotoko and clasped her arm. "I told her that we needed another blanket for the room. Now let's head that way as if we're going upstairs."

They entered the hall and then turned down the passage to the side door. No alarm sounded as Taketo opened it. "Come on!" he said. "The scenery isn't so nice, but we'll be out of it shortly." He and Kotoko walked past air conditioning units and a concrete wall before exiting the service gate. As they reached the other side of the road, they overheard a fare argument between the driver and passenger of a just-arrived taxi .

"Huh," Kotoko said. "That person must be from Osaka, because he sounds just like Kin-chan!"

"Small world," grinned Taketo as he put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the beach. Once the breeze off the water began to make Kotoko shiver, he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "Here, let's walk around those rocks. They should cut the wind." They found a hollow between two large formations and settled down, using the blanket both as a seating surface and a covering.

"How will we explain the sand?" worried Kotoko, brushing at the fabric.

"We'll shake it out really well and hope they don't notice," answered Taketo. "Now relax!"

She snuggled next to him. "This is nice. Not so noisy as the hotel."

"Yes. And no beach balls bouncing off our heads!" They laughed together and spent long minutes watching the moon reflecting off the water.

"Kotoko-san?"

"Mmm? Yes?"

"Can I ask…is it too soon…how do you feel about me now?"

She didn't answer for a moment, and he held his breath. "I like you, Take-kun. I like you more than when we started going out. It's not love…yet, but I hope that it will be."

His arms tightened around her and he buried his face in her hair. "Thank you, Kotoko-san! You have given me hope."

She turned to him. "No Take-kun. You are the one that has given me hope." She placed her hand over his mouth as he opened it to argue. "Hope that soon my happiness will no longer be based on Irie-kun's actions. I'm tired of trying and failing to win his love. I want my future to be what I want, not what I think he would want."

"That's good, Kotoko-san," he said, removing her hand. "With your determination, I believe you can have that."

"And do you know what else, Take-kun?"

"What?"

"I don't want you to always act like a 'true Japanese gentleman'."

"Huh?"

She reached up and cupped his face. "I'm ready for you to kiss me now."

* * *

"-oko-san. Kotoko!"

Her eyes opened reluctantly. "Wha-?"

"We fell asleep, Kotoko-san. It's after one o-clock. We'd better get back."

"Right." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes like a child. "It's chilly without the blanket."

"We'll put it over both our shoulders and head to the hotel." It took a few minutes to coordinate their paces, since Taketo was so much taller, and by the time they reached the road across from the inn they were still laughing. Their mirth ceased when they saw a police car and a crowd in front of the entrance.

"Oh no, something terrible must have happened," Kotoko exclaimed. Before they could cross the road, a shadow broke free and ran to meet them.

"Kotoko!" Satomi exclaimed, hugging her so tightly that they would have fallen over if Taketo hadn't grabbed them both. "Where have you been?"

"Uh, Taketo-kun and I went for a walk on the beach and fell asleep. What's going on?"

"Someone reported you as missing!"

"What!?" Kotoko responded. "Who even knows I'm here except for you guys and the family…" She broke off.

"Yes, Mrs. Irie's over there raising a ruckus. She's wearing a red wig but I'd recognize her anywhere."

Kotoko and Taketo's eyes met and they tried to muffle fresh laughter but failed.

"Stop it! You haven't heard it all. Kin-chan is here too, almost howling at the moon."

"Wow, what a circus," Taketo mused. "Do you think you could sneak us in the side door and then pull the policeman out of the crowd discreetly so we can straighten this up without involving the—uh—vacation intruders?"

"Sure, where is it?"

In a few moments both Jinko and Satomi met them in the hallway. "Ryo will bring him upstairs in a few moments. Narasaki will watch and make sure those two don't follow," Satomi informed them.

"How did she even know we were missing?" Kotoko wondered.

"She saw you two going upstairs together and harassed the desk clerk for your room number. Since Ryo made the reservation, she couldn't get anywhere and spent an hour calling our friends back home to get the correct name. Meanwhile, Kin-chan showed up, got tired of waiting for Mrs. Irie to find you, and decided to run down the halls yelling your name. Something about 'Don't give up your purity so cheaply'."

Taketo rolled his eyes while Kotoko facepalmed. "Thank goodness I wasn't here!"

"Yeah, well our relaxing times were cut short," Jinko fumed. "But gee, we're sorry that you guys didn't have a place to go. We didn't know that both of the rooms were going to be taken up."

"No problem, we just went to the beach and fell asleep." Just then Ryo opened the door with a stern-looking police officer at his heels.

"Why do I feel like I've just been called to the principal's office in primary school?" Taketo muttered.

Kotoko whispered. "I hope we don't get in too much trouble. After all, we weren't the ones causing the ruckus."

"Don't worry," he grinned and squeezed her hand. "He has no chance against two lawyers-to-be!"

* * *

The end result of the half hour conversation was that Taketo and Kotoko made apologies all around for not letting anyone know where they were going; additionally they promised to keep their cellphones on them (Kotoko!) and charged (Taketo!). Meanwhile, Mrs. Irie was warned about being too busy in other people's business, since she wasn't an actual family member, and Kin-chan barely escaped being cited as a public nuisance. Thanks to all the excitement, it was three-thirty in the morning before everyone fell asleep.

After returning to the Irie house the next day, Kotoko cornered Yuuki. "Did you know what your mother was planning?"

"Duh!" he responded. "I warned you, didn't I?" And so, after explaining what "watch your six" meant, he then introduced her to his smuggled copy of the latest "Call of Duty". And thus she got to bed late two nights in a row.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer: Festival, part 1**

"Kotoko-chan!" Mrs. Irie called out as Kotoko placed her folded Donny's apron in a bag with the rest of her uniform. "Why are you always working? It's summer break. You're supposed to be having fun! Let me call Onii-chan and have him take you on a date."

"Mrs. Irie," Kotoko replied patiently, "Irie-kun is not going to go out with me. And I enjoy working. I'm earning money so I can have my own fun."

"That's right, Kotoko-chan!" she realized. "I forgot that Onii-chan sees you every day at Donny's. With all that time together, it won't be long before he comes to his senses and realizes what he feels for you. Remember to smile at him, and maybe put on a little more makeup. I read an article about how to attract…"

Kotoko started humming to herself to drown out the annoying whine of Mrs. Irie's voice. Bless her heart, she loved her, but she just wouldn't quit! Now that Irie-kun was back from the country, his mother was on her case 24/7.

It was too bad that the absence hadn't improved his personality. Every day it seemed like he would make an age insult such as "Still baby-sitting, Kotoko?" or "How's the kouhai dating scene working out for you?" or "Rob the cradle much?" Gee! Taketo-kun was only one year younger than she was! She was half-tempted to quit her job but she wanted to wait until she had another lined up first. Of course, Oto-san would take her on in an instant, but then she'd have to deal with Kin-chan every day. With Mrs. Irie bugging her at home, she didn't need the same thing at work.

As Kotoko bent in the foyer to put on her shoes, she looked up the stairway. Yuuki-kun was leaning against the wall around the corner of the landing, out of sight of his mother. He opened and closed his hand to mimic his mother's constant stream of words. Kotoko choked back a laugh and waved goodbye to him.

She sighed as she walked to the station. Her hours at Donny's weren't really that long. Taketo-kun came to see her home each evening, and they often strolled around for an hour or so, sometimes taking in a movie or snack. It wasn't worth the hassle of getting Mrs. Irie all hot and bothered to have him pick her up for a date. She was so lucky that Taketo-kun was understanding about the situation, but she did wish that her extended family would wish her well.

"Aren't you going to speak to me?"

Kotoko started. "Irie-kun!" She gaped at him, standing in the middle of the path. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to visit my family, or is that not allowed?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Goodness sakes, of course it is! And I wish you wouldn't make your mother ask so many times," she scolded. "She really misses you, you know."

"Yeah," Naoki sighed and looked over her shoulder. "But she has this idea of how I can please her that I really don't want to live up to…"

"Then don't," she retorted tartly. "You're almost twenty years old, so tell her how you feel. At least if you can make her understand— _really_ understand—the pressure would be off me."

"What do you mean?" he sneered. "I've always said that I didn't want my love life decided by my mother."

"Yes, you did," she agreed. "Except when you were provoked to say the opposite, and don't deny that you've done that! Just often enough to give her—and me—hope."

"Do you still have hope, Kotoko?" he asked.

"Not in you," she answered shortly."And I'm going to be late to work if I don't hurry. Now go home and give your mother a hug and kiss."

"Wouldn't you rather I kissed _you_?" Naoki taunted.

"Not particularly. Besides we're going in opposite directions, aren't we?" She stomped off.

"Literally and figuratively," he muttered, then shrugged and continued to the house. "I'm home!" he called upon entering.

"Onii-chan!" Yuuki called, heading toward him before giving way to his stampeding mother.

"Oniiiii-chaaan!" Mrs. Irie enveloped him in a smothering hug. "Why don't you come to see us more often?"

"Well, I only got back in town a week ago," he explained as he disentangled her arms.

"And Kotoko-chan just left! She had to go to work! You know, she misses you too!" His mother was laying it on thick, all right. He pitied his brother—and Kotoko—for having to put up with her all the time.

"I saw her outside and spoke to her a few minutes ago. And it's not as if we don't work at the same place."

"But they schedule her so late! If only you two could get off at a reasonable hour and have some time together," she pouted.

He rolled his eyes. "Ma, are you ever going to stop this? And Kotoko hardly ever works late. She usually gets off at seven."

"Really!? But she doesn't come back until after dark! Do you think she has another job?" asked his mother querulously.

"No, Mom, for the forty-seventh time, she has a boyfriend!" chimed in Yuuki. "She's just tired of you giving her so much grief about Onii-chan that she doesn't tell you when she sees him."

"And how do you know that, young man?" His mother turned on him with a scowl. "I don't think Kotoko-chan would sneak around and deceive me like that!"

"Have it your way," Yuuki shrugged. "Nice to see you, Onii-chan," he greeted his brother. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I suppose so. I'll probably leave right after, since I want to visit the library as it's open late tonight."

"Study, study, study!" His mother complained. "No wonder Kotoko is dating someone else. You're so boring! Say!" She put a finger beside her mouth dramatically. "Why don't you invite her on a fun outing? The summer festival is next week…"

"Here you go again, Ma," her older son complained.

* * *

"You don't have to worry, Onii-chan," Yuuki informed him as they waited in his room while their mother prepared dinner. "Kotoko already has plans to go to the festival with Taketo-san. Take that!" he said as his fingers flew across the video game controller.

"So Taketo has visited the house?" His brother asked nonchalantly as he manipulated his own player in the game.

"Yeah, a couple times. Mom acted so weird the last time that Kotoko swelled up and got red in the face. She hasn't brought him back since." After another flurry of video action, he added, "He seems like he's all right."

"Yes, he is. Well, I'm out." Naoki set down the controller and rested his head against the wall while he stared in the distance—at nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer: Festival, part 2**

It was a week later at dinner that Kotoko requested Mrs. Irie's assistance in donning her yukata the next afternoon. "It's just not something that one person can put on easily," she admitted.

"I'd be happy to," trilled the delighted woman. "What's the special occasion?"

"We're going to the Nogi-jinja Shrine Summer Festival," she answered.

"Oh!" Mrs. Irie exclaimed. "Then Onii-chan did ask you out!"

"No, Oba-sama, Taketo-kun is taking me."

Mrs. Irie's face fell dramatically. "But, Kotoko—"

"Irie-kun didn't ask me, and I wouldn't two-time my boyfriend even if he did," she stated gently. "Please give up on your idea of being my mother-in-law."

"Yuuki-chan!" Mrs. Irie cried after a few minutes.

"Mom, I get along with Kotoko now, but _I'm_ not marrying her either!" he protested.

Kotoko sputtered with laughter as Mrs. Irie berated her younger son. "I didn't mean that! I have something else to say."

"Yes, Mom?" He looked at her with trepidation, glancing at Kotoko.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to the festival?"

"No, I nev—"

"Of course you did!" She smacked his hand. "But it's too bad that your father and I will have no time to take you. And I'm afraid that I can't let you go alone." She sighed. Kotoko and Yuuki rolled eyes at each other. "I know! You can go with Kotoko-chan and Tomato-kun!"

" _Taketo_ -kun," muttered Kotoko.

"Mom…"

"Yes, that's the perfect solution! Kotoko-chan can keep an eye on you and you can keep an eye on Tobacco-kun."

" _Taketo_ -san, Mom! Why are you so delusion—"

"Yuuki-kun!" Kotoko's voice possessed a semi-hysterical note. "Would you like to attend the summer festival with Taketo-kun and me?" She shot him a look of desperation.

"Sure, Kotoko! That sounds great!" He and his honorary sister grinned widely (and falsely) at each other, but the rest of the meal was blessedly peaceful.

* * *

After Mrs. Irie finally got tired of flitting around Kotoko, making minute adjustments to the yukata's fit, Yuuki and Kotoko were able to leave. In the back seat of the taxi (ordered at Mrs. Irie's insistence that Kotoko's outfit shouldn't be subjected to a train ride), they glanced at each other and sighed.

"I'm sorry you were pulled into this, Yuuki-kun," she apologized.

"It's nothing," he mumbled in response. "I would have ended up going anyway, but agreeing so quickly spared us several hours of her crazy logic with the same result."

Kotoko leaned her head on the back of the seat. "She is so unreasonable when things don't go her way. I wish that I had never written your brother that letter."

"Hmph!" he said, resting his elbow on the door handle. "Even if you hadn't, she would eventually have started to play Cupid. She gets too excited planning things. Oh, and…um… sorry for tagging along on your date with Taketo-san."

She patted his knee. "Don't worry! Taketo-kun was very understanding. We'll be in a large crowd anyway, so it's not as if it was a candlelight dinner for two. Besides, it will be like a big sister taking her little brother to the festival."

* * *

Yuuki looked around after he and Kotoko paid off the taxi driver. "There are lots of people in yukatas here."

"Yes," Kotoko replied as she typed on her cell phone. "It's sort of a historical festival. I'd be more comfortable in jeans like you, but it's nice to dress up once in awhile." Her phone dinged. "Oh, Taketo-kun will be here in a minute. He just got off the train."

It was less than that when Taketo ran up to them. Like Yuuki, he was dressed casually, with his favorite cap turned backwards. He reached for Kotoko as if to kiss her in greeting then abruptly changed it to a hug. "Hello, Yuuki!" He held out his hand to shake. Yuuki took it gravely.

"Greetings, Taketo-san. Thank you for letting me accompany you." He bowed.

"No problem!" Taketo laughed. "I haven't attended this festival before. How about you two?" At the shake of their heads he added, "Then we'll explore together."

As they walked the lane between the booths, Taketo checked his phone. "Ah! There's a buffet here!" After a few more clicks he continued, "Oh, there are no more reservations. I guess we're going to just have to eat from the stalls."

Kotoko leaned towards him, looking at the screen. "Hey, it's much too expensive anyway!"

"I don't know," Taketo grinned as he hugged her. "With the amount you eat, I'll probably spend that much on the vendor food."

"Why, you!" She fumed as she swatted him with her bag.

When she heard Yuuki mutter, "I'll say!" she ceased that activity and caught the boy in a chokehold.

"You want to repeat that, squirt?" she asked in an evil tone.

"I give! I give!" He croaked out, then almost fell over when Kotoko suddenly released him and set off at a tangent. "Whaaat?!"

Taketo chuckled. "I guess we'd better catch up to her."

They found her observing a creative class. "Did you find something that interests you, Kotoko-san?" Taketo asked.

"Look!" she said, pointing. "They're making kokedama!" Sure enough, a group was completing decorative peat ball planters, available with a choice of plants.

"You want to do that?" Taketo asked. "Never mind, I can tell by your face that you do." He perused the sign. "The next session begins in 45 minutes. Why don't we get you signed up, then find something to eat before coming back?"

The light on her face slowly faded. "Oh, but this isn't something that you would enjoy…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry about that!" laughed Taketo. "Yuuki and I can entertain ourselves while you create…whatever that is. Right?"

"Sure," Yuuki responded as the older boy slapped his back in camaraderie.

One grilled squid each and several goldfish scoop attempts later, the boys left her at the pavilion. Yuuki and Taketo eyed each other. "How about some manly competition?" Taketo proposed.

Over the next half hour they determined that while Taketo was better at the shooting games and quoits, Yuuki ruled in the balloon and toy scoops.

"Man!" Taketo exclaimed. "You have a way with predicting water currents. Are you a good swimmer, then?"

"Not much," Yuuki said, eyes to the ground. "Actually, not very. Kotoko once had to save me at the swimming pool, even though I wasn't too nice to her at the time."

"She's not one to hold that against you, "Taketo comforted. "She is very forgiving. She gave _me_ another chance, didn't she?" He put an arm around Yuuki's shoulders.

"Yeah. She kept forgiving Onii-chan, too. But I'm glad she has you now."

Taketo looked at him in surprise. "Thanks. I'm glad too. Now, why don't we show our appreciation by bringing her something sweet? Her class should be over soon."

* * *

"Where are they?" Kotoko fretted aloud, as she stood with her completed kokedama. She had chosen a small citrus tree and held it carefully. "Well, I've waited long enough. I guess I'll head toward the games, since that's probably where they went."

She carefully walked down the wooden steps, but because she was watching her feet, she failed to see two racing children on the pathway. Right after one hit her on the left side, the other slammed into her on the right. The second collision turned a wobble into full-out loss of balance, and as she flailed to recapture it, her kokedama went flying.

"Oh no!" she began to reach for it, twisted and fell hard. She raised herself on her elbows to look on the ground but didn't see its shattered remnants. Instead a hand appeared in front of her face.

"Do you need some help?"

She looked up into Naoki's face. In his other hand was her intact(!) kokedama. "How—why—?" She was unable to finish a sentence.

He sighed. "I might have known that you would create a scene. Here!" He hefted her up.

"Ouch!" Kotoko grimaced.

"Your ankle?" he ventured. After she nodded, he assisted her in hobbling to a nearby bench. He placed the plant on the seat next to her. "Stretch out your legs on the seat and let me look at it."

Naoki's hands were gentle as he examined the ankle. "I think it's just a small sprain. Isn't this the same one you fell on during the tennis match?" he teased. "Maybe it's weak."

"More likely I'm just clumsy," she responded with a small smile.

He stood abruptly. "I'll see if one of the vendors can spare some ice. Stay there!"

"As if I feel like moving," she complained to herself as he walked away. "Bossy!"

"Kotoko-san!" Taketo thrust a cup of kakigori into Yuuki's free hand and rushed to the bench. "What happened?"

"Oh, Take-kun!" she smiled at him. "I fell down and twisted my ankle. It only hurts a little, though," she quickly assured him.

He glanced beside her. "At least you saved your koke-whatty when you fell."

"No, ah, actually…"

"Onii-chan!" Yuuki said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropped by in time to catch a flying plant," his brother answered, his cheekbones flushed a little. Taketo stood, resting his hand on Kotoko's shoulder. "I brought some ice for her ankle," Naoki said stiffly, holding it out to Taketo. "She should stay off it for at least 15 more minutes." After seeing that the ice was properly placed, he said, "Well, I have somewhere I have to be, so I'll see you at school."

Her smile bright, Kotoko called, "Goodbye, Irie-kun! Thank you for the ice and for saving my kokedama!" She then looked at Yuuki. "Now, which kakigori is mine? It had better be the melon one."

"What did I tell you?" Yuuki said to Taketo.

* * *

After resting for awhile, the trio made one final slow trip through the booths before heading for the street to hail a taxi. Taketo supported Kotoko with a hand under her elbow while carrying her plant in the other hand, and she held a towering cone of cotton candy.

After Kotoko was stowed safely in the back seat, Yuuki tugged Taketo away for a whispered conversation before sitting in front with the driver and Kotoko's kokedama.

"Are you coming home with me?" Kotoko asked in confusion when Taketo sat beside her. "You know that Mrs. Irie will probably be rude…"

Taketo laughed. "Yuuki insisted that I ride with you until we near a train station close to the house. He feels like his presence has kept us from having 'alone time'."

"Silly boy!" She snorted and reached toward the front seat.

Taketo caught her arm and pulled it back. "Let him enjoy being a sensitive young gentleman," he said. "Yuuki is caught in a tough spot. He loves his big brother, but also cares for your feelings."

"Yes," she admitted, subsiding in the seat cushion. "He has been a lot nicer since I started dating you. It's almost like having a real little brother."

"You know, Kotoko-san," he said with his head near hers, "eventually we're going to have to face Mrs. Irie."

"Yes," she sighed, "but she is still acting weird about you and me."

"Don't you know that _she_ is not the one that can hurt my feelings?"

Kotoko ducked her head and blushed. "I still don't like her to do it."

"Let me tell you a secret," he whispered. "I'm a big boy—I can take it."

"I know." She suddenly remembered what was in her hand. "Do you want to share the cotton candy?" she asked.

"Sure," he said and took the cone from her. He pulled off a chunk of the sugary fleece and put it in her mouth. He then leaned over and began biting it until their lips met. "Mm, tastes good."

Her cheeks were now the color of a peony. "Take-kun!" she hissed. "Yuuki-kun might see!"

Taketo smiled as he pulled more candy off. "I think he is sitting up front so we can do just this. So let's not let this opportunity—or the candy—go to waste."

And they didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autumn: Birthday, part 1**

Mrs. Irie had a plan. Well, actually Mrs. Irie had lots of plans, all the time. The one she was working on now, while complicated, was one of her most cunning, even if she had to say so herself. Its successful completion would provide her great pleasure in several ways. Number 1, she would give her beloved daughter-to-be a surprise birthday party. Number 2, she would deliver her older son on a silver platter to the birthday girl. Number 3, she would swat away like insects those pesky boys that kept hovering around Kotoko. (She didn't worry too much about the one that was working for Aihara-san, but the law school student was going to be tough to dislodge. That one had slipped in under her radar.)

Wearing her usual disguise of oversized sunglasses and scarf, she ventured onto Tonan University campus. She had invitations to deliver and she couldn't trust anyone else with this task. Luckily, she had little chance of running into Kotoko…

"Mrs. Irie? What's up? What brings you here today?"

Busted! "Oh, well," she sighed, "I just can't keep anything from you, Kotoko-chan." She gave the girl a hug. "I was going to give you a surprise birthday party. Can you just pretend that you didn't see me?"

"But…why?"

"It's your twentieth birthday, Kotoko-chan! Ah, that most sparkling of moments when one crosses over from her teens to her 20s…" She clasped her hands together almost in prayer. "Oooh, I'm so jealous! I wish I could go back in time and experience it all again myself! For such a momentous birthday, we must celebrate in style!"

"R-really, Mrs. Irie, it's okay…" Kotoko stammered, "you already give me a present every year, and—"

"What are you saying?!" Mrs. Irie exclaimed in an offended tone. "I will not allow you to pass such a momentous day doing nothing! You hear me?!"

"Y-yes—" The younger woman backed away from the histrionics.

"Our family only celebrated birthday parties until Naoki and Yuuki turned five… After that, everyone lost interest. It's been so boring!" Mrs. Irie complained.

"I see," Kotoko symphasized. "So, you've been pent-up for a party all these years."

"In order for as many friends of yours as possible to attend, I came here to hand out these invitations!" Mrs. Irie held them out in excitement.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Irie!" Kotoko hugged her. "Who are you inviting?" Before Mrs. Irie could take a breath, Kotoko had taken possession of the envelopes and was sorting through them. "Jinko (and Narasaki), Satomi (and Rui), Kin-chan(!), and Taketo-kun! Oh, Mrs. Irie, thank you so much! I've hoped for this for weeks!" After a stronger, almost tearful hug, she handed the envelopes back and danced away.

"Remember, Kotoko-chan! Mum's the word!" Mrs. Irie called.

Kotoko waved and replied, "I'll practice my surprised look!"

After she was out of sight, Mrs. Irie chuckled. "Who's the best?!"

* * *

"Huh?" asked Naoki.

"What do you mean, 'Huh?'!" his mother fumed at him. "I told you that I'm giving a birthday party for Kotoko-chan!"

"What is she, a child?" he retorted, turning in an attempt to escape.

"You are to come back home on September 28th, do you hear me?" She grabbed his arm and slapped the invitation to his chest. "And don't be late! And you must give her a present!"

"A present?" he protested. "I'm a poor, working college student! Do I _really_ have to?"

"Yes!" She leaned over and whispered, "Of course, not all 'presents' have to be a physical object…right, Naoki?"

He stared at her in disbelief. "I wish you'd stop trying to pimp me out…"

"What are you saying to your mother? You had better attend on your own, because you don't want me to find you and drag you there!"

Unfortunately, he knew that was no empty threat.

* * *

Kotoko was so happy that she hummed during her work shift. Mrs. Irie had finally accepted her relationship with Taketo-kun! She didn't know what had tipped the scales in her favor, but she thanked the gods for whatever it was! Now the mood in the Irie house would be more relaxed. She thought that even Irie-kun's visits could be without stress, since he would no longer be pushed on her.

* * *

Taketo smiled when she slid in the booth after her shift for a study session. Kotoko still struggled in English, but she was slowly improving under his tutelage. "You look happy today," he said to her in slow English.

"Yess, I ahm haaappy," she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Mizzez Irie," she paused, trying to find the right word, "axepts you."

"What makes you say that?" queried Taketo, reverting to Japanese.

Kotoko placed both hands over her mouth. "I'm not supposed to say!" she mumbled, eyes twinkling.

He leaned forward and removed her hands. "Could it be that something is no longer a surprise?" He stole a quick kiss before sitting straight again.

She nodded silently, making a motion of zipping her lips.

"Ah, you're pretending not to know? Well, maybe something will surprise you that night." He tugged a pigtail. "But right now, translate this first sentence to English."

* * *

On the afternoon of her birthday, Mrs. Irie picked Kotoko up from the college campus. "Now, we're going to go on a shopping trip for your birthday gift from me, Kotoko-chan!" she declared. "That way we can keep up the pretense of this being a surprise! Everyone will be waiting for us at the house afterwards. Everyone, that is," she added darkly, "that cares enough to come!"

"What do you mean, Mrs. Irie?" Kotoko asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" she replied airily. "I'm sure that all the _important_ people will be there! Anyway, today you're the star, and I'm going to make sure that you look the part!"

* * *

Kotoko looked all around the exclusive shop. "Mrs. Irie," she hissed, "there are no prices on these dresses!"

"Don't worry about cost, Kotoko-chan! This is a gift from Mr. Irie and me. Nothing is too good for our dau—dear girl!" she quickly corrected herself.

The dress that was eventually chosen—by Mrs. Irie, not Kotoko, to be honest—was sleeveless with a deep scooped neckline. A full skirt in rich blue moire silk and sewn-in contrasting petticoat made it appear even more magical. "Everything must be included in the outfit!" declared Mrs. Irie, so they made their way through lingerie and shoe stores as well. The final stop was a salon where her hair was styled and makeup applied. Mrs. Irie assisted her into her new clothes in a back room. Kotoko was then pulled out in front of a full-length mirror. "See? Don't you look lovely?"asked Mrs. Irie from behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"I feel like I'm looking at a different person," Kotoko breathed. "This is me, twenty years old."


	7. Chapter 7

**Autumn: Birthday, part 2**

"Now, remember Kotoko-chan, act surprised," Mrs. Irie reminded her as she paid off the taxi driver.

"Yes, yes!" Kotoko was bouncing from one foot to another before she entered the door in advance of Mrs. Irie. Everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday!" and she was showered in the vestibule with confetti from party poppers .

"Oh! Oh! What a surprise!" she called out in glee. She hugged Satomi and Jinko (who exclaimed over her dress and made her spin around), nodded at Ryo, Narasaki, and Naoki, and ruffled Yuuki's hair. He scowled as he smoothed it back into place and shot a glance at his mother's satisfied face when Kotoko asked, "Where is Taketo-kun?"

"Well, I don't know, Kotoko-chan," Mrs. Irie began. "It's not a good sign when a young man ignores his girlfriend's birthday party—"

She was interrupted by the sound of a male duet singing "Happy Birthday". Taketo and Kin-chan carried the large sheet cake from the kitchen with twenty lit candles. While the others joined in the song, Mrs. Irie's mouth dropped open, and Naoki's eyes slid from her face to his brother's.

Kotoko held on to Taketo's arm and laughed with him and her friends; even Kin-chan cracked a smile from time to time—when he wasn't glaring at Taketo, that is. As she bent to blow out the candles, Naoki sidled next to his brother and whispered, "What almost happened?"

Yuuki leaned towards him. "Mother gave Taketo-san and Stupid-head the wrong date for the party. She must have hoped that you and Kotoko would hook up tonight and everything would be history when those two showed up tomorrow, a day late."

"Arrgh!" Naoki growled. "How does she come up with these lunatic scenarios? What took place to spoil her plot?"

"Taketo-san was talking with one of her girlfriends and mentioned that he wanted to take her out for a special dinner the day before the party. They noticed that the dates on the invitations were different and met me after school to check into it. Once I looked at Mom's calendar, we put the pieces together."

"Damn her! Doesn't she understand that this will only hurt Kotoko?"

Yuuki looked at him strangely. "Pot, meet kettle."

Naoki flinched. His mother was over in the far corner with his father, complaining, most likely. How he had managed to remain sane after more than twenty years of marriage, he didn't know.

The noise level increased as those in attendance began bringing out the presents. "Mine first!" insisted Kin-chan in a loud voice.

"Okay," Kotoko responded with a smile. She unwrapped the package to reveal a two-tiered wooden bento box with painted sakura flowers decorating the top. She looked up at him, "It's lovely! Thank you, Kin-chan!"

"And Kotoko," he informed her, "bring that to the restaurant at any time and I will fill it with wonderful Kin-chan-made food for you!"

"Oi!" Her father cuffed him between the shoulder blades with ill-concealed pride, "being very generous with my ingredients, are you?"

Familiar with Kotoko's appetite, everyone laughed at his response. "All right, now us!" proclaimed Jinko. "This is from Satomi and me and those two," jerking her thumb at their boyfriends.

The faces of the party-goers were a sight when Kotoko pulled out a sheer red negligee. "Guys!" she sputtered in embarrassment, quickly shoving it back into the box to Jinko and Satomi's laughter. Kotoko's father and Mr. Irie suddenly became engrossed in some item on the bookshelf. All of the younger men were flushing, except for Yuuki, who made a show of hiding his eyes with his hands. Mrs. Irie couldn't decide who to look at, as her gaze flitted from Kotoko to Taketo to Naoki, while Kin-chan, standing next to her, swore later that he heard teeth grinding.

"Is that ridiculous item put away yet?" asked Yuuki. Upon being assured that it was out of sight, he uncovered his eyes and brought forth a small box. "Here you go, Onee-chan."

"Why, thank you, Yuuki-kun," she replied in surprise. She opened it and pulled out a delicate bracelet of pearls interspersed with gold chain.

"I only used my allowance money," he muttered, "so it's not as if it's 'pearls of great price'."

"I appreciate it!" She jumped up and hugged him enthusiastically. "It's a lovely bracelet." He backed away, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Here, Kotoko," her father next said gruffly. "This is from me."

"Wow! What a big box! Oh!" she exclaimed after she opened it.

Satomi and Jinko stood behind her, commenting on the beauty of the flowered silk kimono inside. Her father explained, "That's for you to wear to your seijin-shiki."

"But it looks so expensive," Kotoko protested. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"D-don't be silly! I could buy a hundred more if you wanted! Don't worry about it!" He sniffed, "I can't believe my little girl is already twenty… Sorry I can't do more for you, but I'm glad you grew up to be a fine lady. I'm sure your mother in heaven is crying tears of joy right now, too."

"Dad…" Kotoko hugged her father.

Naoki had been absorbed in the unwrapping drama, so when his mother pinched him, he regretted not keeping a closer eye on her. "What, Ma?" he asked, rubbing his upper arm.

"Did you bring Kotoko a gift like I asked you?" she hissed.

"You mean… _ordered_ to, don't you?" He gave her a steady look, then pulled a small envelope from his shirt pocket and handed it to the birthday girl. "Happy birthday, Kotoko."

"Wh-why, thank you, Irie-kun," she said, eyes wide. She opened the card and read in English, "'Five study sessions for Advanced English class. No expiration date.'"

Naoki's eyes held surprise. "Your pronunciation is very good, Kotoko."

"Yes!" she beamed at him. "Taketo-kun has been helping me lately. I probably won't need to use this," she waved the card, "but thank you for the thought. I wouldn't be as far as I am in my education without your past help!"

"Not at all," he managed. He glanced over at Taketo and recognized the slight smirk on his face as one that he himself had perfected in high school. The feeling of tables having been turned was not too comfortable.

"I think it's my turn now," Taketo announced. He handed Kotoko a box similar in size to Yuuki's present.

She giggled. "Did you and Yuuki get me the same gift?" she teased.

He smiled back at her. "Open it and find out."

Kotoko gasped and Jinko and Satomi squealed when the top was removed. "Oh, my—"

"Here," he took it from her. "It's an ankle bracelet with sapphires, your birthstone. It looks like it matches your dress. Will you let me put it on?"

He knelt before her, and Kotoko fanned herself with her hand and giggled as she lifted her foot. "I feel like Cinderella. I'm a little giddy."

Jinko elbowed Satomi. "Hey, doesn't it look like he's about to propose?"

The sudden silence left by that comment was broken by a grinning Taketo. "If that was my plan, I certainly wouldn't do it in front of an audience!"

Everyone's subsequent laughter was interrupted when Mrs. Irie abruptly clapped her hands. "All right, everyone!" she called, "let's all eat our fill!"

The room became noisy again, with nearly everyone chattering at once. When all had a plate of food, Naoki made his way to Kin-chan, who alternated between shoveling food in his mouth and staring mournfully at Kotoko.

"It doesn't do any good to moon over her like that," he said to the other.

"What-?! Irie!" Kin-chan spun his head toward him.

"It's next to impossible to change that girl's mind. She is _so_ stubborn. We just have to be patient and see what happens in the long run."

"What does it matter to you?" burst out Kin-chan. "You never cared for her anyway."

"You know,"Naoki paid attention to his plate. "I'm not always truthful, even with myself. Well," he moved away, "I tried to warn you." He deposited his dish in the sink and snagged his mother's arm when she carried an empty pitcher back to the kitchen. "Ma," he said wearily, "the dirty tricks have got to stop."

"What—I don't know what you're talking about, son!" she sputtered.

"Cut it out. I know about the dates of the party. Look," he bent down so their eyes were level, "if I can't get Kotoko without cheating, I don't deserve her."

He grabbed hold of her more firmly as her knees collapsed. "Onii-chan! Does this mean that you—that Kotoko—that—"

"I'm not confirming anything, Ma. But this time you crossed a line."

"No!" She grasped his upper arms. "You and Kotoko belong together! I only—"

"Ma, what do you see in there?" He made her turn towards the noisy festivities. After the two fathers had left for the media room, the rest of the party-goers had pushed furniture to the side and were laughing as they danced to music from a cell phone. Even Yuuki was included, although almost a decade younger. "They are all making sure that Kotoko is having a great time by keeping a secret from her."

"Se-secret?"

"Nearly everyone in the other room knows what you tried to do, and they're not telling Kotoko because they know she cares so much for you."

"But I—she loves—I wanted—so long—" His mother bent forward and covered her face with her hands.

"I know, I know," he sighed as he patted her back. "It's a big adjustment for you. For two years you tried to push her on me, and now you're having to push me on her. But right now, Ma, you need to back down so her friends can keep protecting you," he urged as he held her close, her shoulders shaking. "Let me take you to your room. I'll take care of the party clean-up before leaving."

"You don't think Kotoko will hate me if she finds out, do you?" She looked up at him tearfully.

Just then Kotoko's voice could be heard over the music and conversation. "This is the _best_ party ever!"

"No, Ma," he said, "I'm sure that would never happen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Autumn: Tennis Tournament, part 1**

A few days later Kotoko slammed her cell phone on the kitchen counter and resumed drying dishes. She complained to Mrs. Irie, "That Sudo-sempai! He won't take 'no' for an answer. I guess I actually have to go."

"Go where, Kotoko-chan?"

"That stupid Kanto tournament!" she fumed.

"But—that's great! You must have improved so much to be on the team!" Mrs. Irie almost hugged her with dripping rubber gloves, then caught herself.

"Not me," Kotoko groused. "I got stuck because I wasn't paying attention during the team meeting." She recalled tuning out while Sudo-sempai listed the participants. She had wondered why she remained a member of the Tennis Club, as all she had done the past year and a half was do warm-up stretches, practice racket swings, and pick up balls. "If Sudo-san didn't use me for general clean-up duties, he'd probably kick me out himself," she surmised out loud.

"But Kotoko-chan," Mrs. Irie offered, a little timidly, "didn't he assign you as doubles partner with Onii-chan last year?"

Kotoko laughed. "That was just a silly ego match between Sudo-san and Irie-kun, plus we forfeited when I twisted my ankle. Me playing in a real tournament is just a dream within a dream. Why, even first-years are participating instead of me. Matsumoto the Younger is Irie-kun's partner for mixed doubles," she informed her with a nod.

"I remember her," Mrs. Irie muttered. "But at least at practice you get to see Onii-chan—or does that bother you?"

"Huh? Bother me? No." She shook her head while reaching for another plate. "Besides, he only shows up when he wants to."

"So if you're not competing, why is this Sudo forcing you to go?"

"Oh, didn't I say? He named me alternate for mixed doubles. If any of the girls get hurt or sick, I have to step in," she answered.

"Then you _might_ play—maybe even with Onii-chan!" his mother exclaimed, splashing bubbles around in her excitement.

"Well, better him than Sudo!" she laughed. "I'd be yelled at constantly! Well, not that there's much difference, since Irie-kun hollered at me the other day."

"Really? I should speak to that boy— _again_. How rude!" Mrs. Irie expostulated.

* * *

Kotoko stood behind him and Matsumoto the Younger, mimicking his swings outside the baselines. "Would you cut it out?!"he turned and shouted at her. "Quit scuttling around behind me! You're distracting!"

"Um, I just thought I'd do some 'image training'..." she attempted.

"What?!"

"Well, I'm a stand-by, right? I'm trying to get your moves down in case I have to take someone's place!" she tried to explain. She knew she sucked major league at tennis, but when Irie-kun had tutored her before, she had noticed how much higher his skill level was compared to everyone else. Why not try to copy the techniques of the best player? "I'm preparing for an emergency, Irie-kun!"

"With you around, we couldn't win if we tried!" he responded and kicked her off his court, ordering her to practice with another teammate.

* * *

"It's his fault that I didn't get anything accomplished that day," she pouted to Mrs. Irie. "Once we were away from the 'real' players, all Akemi and I did was talk about boyfriends. At this rate, the only thing left to do is just pray that everyone on the team has good health."

"Even so, there still might be a chance…"

"Goodness, I hope not! That many people watching would make me so nervous!"

"Now, Kotoko." Mrs. Irie dried her hands and put her arm around the younger woman. "I used to play tennis back in the day and was pretty good at it. Why, I was Onii-chan's first teacher! Here's some advice for you."

"Yes?"

"Pumpkins. Just think of the spectators as pumpkins, and you'll do fine."

"Pumpkins? Is that what Irie-kun does?" Kotoko mused to herself.

Mrs. Irie clasped her hands in front of her. "I know, Kotoko-chan. Yuuki and I will come and cheer you on!"

"Well, I don't know, Mrs. Irie." Kotoko gave a nervous chuckle. "Satomi and Jinko are already coming, even though they know how clumsy I am. I'm uptight enough playing in front of strangers, much less in front of friends that will remember my klutziness. But what am I worried about?" She grinned as she hung up the dish towel. "Everyone will show up in good shape and I won't have to set foot on the court!"

"Um, Kotoko-chan, is your, uh, Taketo coming as well?" Mrs. Iris asked as she stared at the water emptying from the sink.

"Yes," Kotoko answered. "He's bringing Satomi and Jinko. Maybe all five of you 'pumpkins' can sit together!"

"Oh, uh, I suppose we could," Mrs. Irie replied.

* * *

The day of the tournament Kotoko hummed in the vestibule while preparing to leave.

"Onee-chan?" A pajama-clad Yuuki rubbed his eyes as he stood on the stairway landing. "Why are you setting out so early? Mom and I aren't leaving until hours later."

"Good morning, Yuuki-kun!" She smiled up at him as she slipped on her shoes. "I've got to drop by Otosan's restaurant before catching the bus."

"I don't understand," he yawned. "It's closed now, or has your father started serving breakfast?"

"No," she laughed. "Kin-chan is making a box lunch for me and I need to pick it up. Got to keep up my energy in case I'm called to duty!"

"You're going to need more than that," he muttered as he ascended the stairs in search of a few extra minutes of sleep. "I've seen you play!"

* * *

"Ooh! It all looks so delicious, Kin-chan!" Kotoko exclaimed as he displayed the contents of the box.

"See? I promised that I would fill your lunch box with wonderful food," he said gruffly.

"I had no doubts that you would!" She took the box from him after he secured the layers and began tying the cloth around it.

"Kotoko?" he asked hesitantly.

"Mmm?" she replied as she carefully stowed the lunch in her athletic bag.

He sighed loudly. "I don't have a chance, do I?"

"What do you mean?" Her eyes snapped to his.

"This guy you're seeing...you're pretty serious, aren't you?" His hangdog expression indicated that he already knew the answer.

"Kin-chan," she began hesitantly, placing a hand over one of his, "you've been a good friend to me for over four years…"

"But that's all that I am, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "But don't act as if that's such a bad thing. True and loyal friends are hard to find. I treasure those that I have."

He sniffed loudly. "Then Kotoko, as your friend, I wish you happiness. I wish it could be with me—and it should!—but at least it's not Irie."

"Kin-chan," she laughed, "you never change!"

He grasped her shoulders. "Listen, Kotoko, if that young guy doesn't treat you right, you'd better leave him right away. Don't give him as many chances as you gave that bastard Irie. And I'll be here for you, if you ever change your mind. Just let me know."

"Oh, Kin-chan!" she sighed and touched his cheek with her hand. "I wish you happiness too. Please don't wait on me too long before looking for someone new. Now, I've got to get to campus and catch my ride or Sudo-san will yell at me—again."

"Safe trip!" he called as she exited the restaurant, then turned and blew his nose loudly in a dishtowel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Autumn: Tennis Tournament, part 2**

Taketo's cell phone vibrated. He pulled it out and laughed at the text.

"What is it?" asked Satomi, sitting next to him.

"'So bored. Everyone else getting ready. Have nothing to do.' She also took a selfie." He handed the phone over.

"Ha!" said Jinko, leaning over Satomi's shoulder. "She'd better be careful crossing her eyes like that, they might get stuck!"

"That's an old wives' ta—wait!" Satomi pinched the picture and enlarged it. "Look! Irie-kun is behind her, watching her make faces!"

"Onii-chan's in the picture?" Mrs. Irie and Yuuki leaned forward from their seats behind the college students.

"Why, so he is," noted Taketo, retrieving his phone.

* * *

"Having fun, Kotoko?" asked Naoki.

"Ack!" Kotoko jumped. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that," she scolded.

"Don't you know that Sudo has banned cell phones in the team room?" he spoke quietly near her ear.

"Has he?" Her eyes widened. "Don't give me away, okay?" She glanced over her shoulder in Sudo's direction. "Oh, nothing to worry about, he's just talking with Matsumoto and isn't paying me a bit of attention."

"Aihara! Please come over here!" Sudo's voice called out, almost cracking.

"Yikes!" Kotoko quickly shoved her phone into her jacket pocket. "What is it, Sudo-sempai?" she turned and asked with a wide, innocent smile.

"You too, Irie," Sudo added.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Naoki muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kotoko whispered.

"Ayako isn't here yet and our match is in less than half an hour."

"What?! Matsumoto the Younger is missing?" she yelped.

"Oh, you've already heard then," Sudo boomed. "She's stuck on a stalled train and isn't sure when she'll get here. So go ahead and get ready to go on court. This could be your lucky day!" He grinned at her shocked expression. "You may get to play doubles with Irie after all! Then Matsumoto and I will definitely take the championship!"

"You can't be serious!" Kotoko grabbed his forearm. "Please, you've got to find someone else. I can't go out there!"

"What do you mean?" He shook her off. "You've played with Irie before. Plus, you were doing all that 'image training' stuff, so you'll be fine! Besides, there is no one else. They all have their own matches to play."

"Uh, excuse me, I suddenly remember somewhere else I have to be—"

Kotoko's escape attempt was foiled by Sudo latching on to her jacket, but her cries for mercy were cut off when Naoki suddenly spoke, "Fine. Let's do this."

"Wh-what?"

"Look, this is the first and probably only tournament match that you will ever play. We seriously have no chance of winning and will likely be greatly humiliated. But it's better than forfeiting."

"Right—right!" Sudo interspersed. "Now, I'll go inform the officials of the substitution," he said as he booked it out of the room.

"But Irie-kun." Kotoko's voice, while calmer, still sounded strained. "You always win your matches. Why are you going through with this?"

Naoki shrugged. "I suppose for the challenge." He assessed her carefully. "All right. You're nervous about the people in the stands, aren't you? Just think of them as—"

"Pumpkins. I know." She shot him a look.

He laughed shortly. "Mom strikes again."

"I'm not nearly as worried about the audience as I am about the other team, though. I can't even dodge balls that are hit by our own tennis team, much less players on this level."

"Look," he bent down. "Don't even try. Remember when we were partners last year? I'll get all the balls. You just stay still and try to intimidate the other team."

"Me? Intimidate? Have you looked at me lately?" Hysteria seemed to be returning. "I'm five foot nothing and not at all scary!"

"You're plenty scary at times," he grinned. "Now, just stare at them as if…there is one piece of meat on a platter and they look like they are going to grab it before you."

"Ooh." Kotoko said. "I like meat. Is it teriyaki pork?"

Naoki rolled his eyes. "Whatever would make you the angriest to lose will do. Now, get ready."

"Okay," she said. "Just give me a minute."

She turned away and pulled her phone out, tapping rapidly.

* * *

"What?!" Taketo exclaimed. "She's having to play? And with Irie-san?"

"With Onii-chan?" cried Yuuki. "Oh, he's going to lose for sure!" He clutched hair on both temples.

"Yuuki!" His mother shook his arm. "Don't talk about Kotoko like that!"

"I'm just telling the truth, Mom! Kotoko would say the same!" he protested.

"What are you typing?" Satomi and Jinko leaned toward Taketo as he bent over the phone.

"I'm telling her to follow Irie-san's lead and she'll be fine. Now, everyone get close for a quick shot!"

* * *

Kotoko smiled at the picture sent in reply. All five faces were clustered together; each sported a great smile, with Jinko offering the "V for victory" hand sign and Satomi with double thumbs-up. "All right!" she said to herself determinedly as she put the phone away and pumped her fist. "Fighting!"

* * *

Kotoko could barely walk a straight line after the match. "We won," she muttered. "We won."

"What's this 'we' business?" Naoki asked, sweaty and out of breath as his hand pushed her towards the team room. "I did all the work!"

"Yes, right," she answered. "But…we won."

"Kotoko!" She looked up at the call and animation filled her face.

"Take-kun!" She ran into his arms. "Did you see?"

"I sure did!" He smiled at her and gave her a tight hug. "That's my girl!"

"'Take-kun'?" Naoki asked with raised eyebrow. "How did you get in here? This is supposed to be for the team only." At that, Kotoko looked at him worriedly.

"Oh, I knew some of the people at the gate and they let me by." Naoki snorted and headed for the ice chest as Kotoko gave Taketo a puzzled look. "I competed in the Junior Kanto tournament when I was at Tonan High." He laughed when her mouth flew open and leaned down to rub his nose on hers. "I'm well aware that you only had eyes for Irie-san back then, but I was pretty good myself."

She swatted him. "Then why didn't you join Tennis Club in college?"

"Are you kidding me? I already knew what Sudo-sempai was like. I wasn't looking for more torture!"

"Isn't that the truth?" She turned at a sudden commotion at the entrance and gasped. "Look! It's Matsumoto the Younger! She made it! Now I don't have to play the second match."

"Uh, Kotoko," Taketo said hesitantly, "I don't think that's the case."

"What do you mean?" Naoki approached them from behind, a wet towel around his neck, swigging water from a bottle.

"Once a team advances, the members can't change," he explained. "Isn't that right, Sudo-sempai?" he called to the older man.

"Uh, yes, I was just told so." He grinned apologetically.

"Nononononono." Kotoko backed away, arms crossed over her chest. "I used up all my meanness on that match. I don't have any more to spare."

"Sure you do, Kotoko." Naoki placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "I'm not any more thrilled about this than you, and remember, I'm the one exhausted. We'll just go out there and do the same thing. And see how far we can go. We make a great team, right, 'Take-kun'?"

Taketo eyed narrowly the possessive hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. He visibly relaxed then grinned widely. "Absolutely! Kotoko's cheering section was amazed at your teamwork. We sent you that picture for luck, remember? Here's your luck for the next match." He leaned forward and cupped Kotoko's face with his hands, then proceeded to lay a lengthy and thorough kiss on her. When his head lifted, he grinned at the slightly dazed look on her face and then added a quick kiss on the forehead. "See you after the next match, Kotoko!"

"Right," she answered vaguely, touching her lips with her fingers.

* * *

"What happened out there, Kotoko-chan?" Mrs. Irie asked from the row above her. Taketo had just shoved another large piece of Kin-chan's food into her mouth, and she was unable to answer.

Naoki could, however. "She made the mistake of thinking that she could play tennis!" he snapped.

Yuuki, Jinko and Satomi snorted with laughter while his mother rebuked him for the comment. "Onii-chan, she was doing her best—!"

Kotoko waved both hands, including the one wrapped in a bandage, and swallowed loudly. "That's not it!" she protested. "He told me to think of the opponents as my rivals for the last piece of meat, but when I found out that we had to play again, I was so nervous that I couldn't eat lunch. During the match I became so hungry that I thought the ball was the meat and I—uh—lunged for it." She ducked her head as her friends' laughter swept over her.

"The gig was up after that move," Naoki admitted. "They aimed every shot at her. I couldn't run fast enough and she couldn't dodge quickly enough." He glanced over at the bruises forming on all of her limbs.

"Well, at least I can finally eat!" Kotoko exclaimed. "Now the 'Pumpkin Patch' can cheer for Sudo-san and Matsumoto."

"Have more food, Kotoko," Taketo urged. "You're not making any sense! Pumpkins?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Winter: Christmas, part 1**

The trio of young women sported identical disgruntled expressions on their faces as they sat in a café decorated with holiday lights.

"We're all in a lousy state," complained Jinko.

"Yeah, Christmas Eve is going to be a bust," Satomi agreed, sniffing. "I can't believe that Ryo can't get out of his part-time job. This was supposed to be our first Christmas together!"

"And Narasaki's band has a live gig all the way up in Sendai!" Jinko looked more furious than sad. "And then…you too, Kotoko!"

"I know," she sighed, stirring her milkshake with a spoon. "Taketo's grandfather insists on the entire family returning to the old homestead on Hokkaido each year. Not that any of the family lives there year-round anymore."

Satomi pressed her arm. "Why can't he take you with him in that case? That's so unfair, ruining your first Christmas by being apart."

Kotoko smiled up at her. "It's all right. There is literally no room for anyone besides family. The old house is usually only used when family members take a skiing trip. When everyone is there, they're sleeping on top of each other, but grandfather won't allow them to stay anywhere else. It's a," she made air quotes, "'family congregation to honor their ancestors'."

"That's a great tradition," Jinko frowned, "but making everyone take extra time off at Christmas?"

"Yes," Kotoko agreed. "Plus, Taketo says that bad weather sometimes delays returns." She laughed. "Once when he was living in California, his family was a week late returning to the United States because heavy snowfall trapped them there."

"Man, you're worse off than we are," Jinko said as she slumped back in the chair.

"What?" Kotoko looked confused.

"You might not be able to see your man for a lot longer than us." Satomi wiped away tears and slapped her hand to the table. "That does it! We're having a girls-only Christmas party!"

"Yeah!" chimed in Jinko. "It will be a 'treasure your friendship' event!"

"Right!" Kotoko stood up. "Let's have a grand old time on the 24th!"

* * *

Kotoko hummed as she walked home. It had been a long time since she and Jinko and Satomi had just hung out together. It seemed that college classes, extracurricular activities, part-time work, and boyfriends had distracted them from enjoying their long-term bond. "Let's see, meet at the train station, go out to shops and cafés, then come to my home for gift exchange and sleepover!" She counted on her fingers. "Sounds great! Just like old times!"

* * *

"Kotoko-chan, dear, since Taketo isn't going to be here on Christmas Eve, would you like to come to a party that Pandai is holding that evening? There will be food and dancing and entertainment…?"

"Oh! I am so sorry, Obasama!" Kotoko bowed an apology. "My friends will also be without their boyfriends at that time, and we have already made plans together. That is, if it's all right for them to stay the night that evening?"

"Oh, of course, Kotoko-chan. It's a shame, though, that you can't make it. Onii-chan is going to be there as well." She raised her eyebrows as she smiled broadly.

"Irie-kun?" Kotoko inquired. "I thought he hated big parties like that."

"Well, yes, but he so impressed the stockholders when he worked at Pandai last month that we told him it was imperative that he make an appearance. Since the party will be mostly old people, I thought it would be nice if he could have a younger, familiar face around." Mrs. Irie looked sideways at Kotoko as she spoke.

"That's a nice thought, but since I have plans I can't make it," she declared with a smile.

"But Kotoko-chan, surely they would understand—!"

Kotoko opened a fashion magazine to a turned-down page. "Obasama, do you think this dress would suit me? I'm saving up my money to buy it for our Christmas get-together."

Mrs. Irie took the magazine. "It's lovely, Kotoko-chan. And if you change your mind, it would be absolutely perfect for the Pandai party!"

* * *

"Are you sure you won't reconsider, Kotoko-chan? That dress is just wasted on a party with girls!" Mrs. Irie's almost whined.

"No, I'm quite happy," Kotoko replied as she continued to arrange cookies on a platter then reached for the plastic wrap to cover them. She looked up at familiar footsteps. "My, Irie-kun, you look especially handsome tonight! Looking forward to the party?"

Naoki's face was grumpy above his formal suit, and his carefully brushed hair already had a lock falling to his forehead. "It's just going to be a bunch of old geezers, expecting me to vow my commitment to joining Pandai upon graduation. Why doesn't Dad give it a rest?" His hand stretched out towards the cookies then froze. "Did you bake these, Kotoko?"

"No," she laughed, "I bought them."

He took one. "Good, then they're edible."

Mrs. Irie peeked around the corner to see Kotoko beating Naoki with the roll of plastic wrap, laughing "Take that back!" and her son with an unaccustomed grin on his face as he endured the mild punishment. "Oh, Kotoko-chan, I wish you were coming!" she whispered.

* * *

As Kotoko adjusted the fidgeting Yuuki's tie, Mrs. Irie handed her the telephone. "A call for you, Kotoko-chan! It's Jinko-san! "

"Thank you!" she juggled the receiver as she waved the family toward the door. "What? What?! You can't make it?! Why?" After a pause, she said, "Well, I suppose it _is_ your first Christmas together. Fine. Okay. I'll tell Satomi. And have fun!"

"What happened?!" Mrs. Irie rushed to her as the rest of the family stood frozen in the vestibule.

"Ah, Narasaki-kun's concert was canceled, so he and Jinko are going to spend the evening together. That's all."

"Kotoko-chan! Come with us!" She urged one more time.

"No, no!" Kotoko laughed, waving her hands. "Satomi and I will still go out. Don't worry—we'll have fun, just the two of us!" She hustled them out the door and watched them enter the family car. She wondered at the intense look that Naoki sent her way before he ducked his head to get in the back seat. The phone was ringing again as she turned the door lock. "Hello? Satomi? What?!"

* * *

"It's just you and me, Chibi," she said mournfully as she patted the dog's head. She slurped another mouthful of noodles. "And I was so looking forward to a café meal and cakes! Well! No need to pout about it! I suppose I can work on English homework. I've been putting it off, but if Taketo-kun gets snowed in, I'll get behind waiting for him. I need to learn it myself, anyway!"

Three hours later, with the sound of Christmas carols playing softly in the background, she nibbled on a cookie while pondering a translation. "I don't know that I have that exactly right. Chibi, do you have any suggestions?" She bent her head under the kitchen table to ask the sleeping Saint Bernard.

"Maybe I can help?"

"Eek!" She jumped at the sound of Naoki's voice, kicking Chibi awake, who shook the table, causing her coffee cup to turn over.

Naoki strode over and caught it before it rolled off the table. "Never a dull moment when you're around, Kotoko," he commented. "It's a good thing the cup was empty. I don't suppose there's any more?"

"No." Kotoko was still gasping with a hand to her chest. "The music must have covered up the sound of you coming in. I can make more coffee." As she poured water over the grounds, she glanced at him. He had shed his jacket and was loosening his tie. "Aren't you home a little early?"

"I snuck away,"he admitted.

"Really? But how was the party? Was it as beautiful and amazing as your mother described?" she asked as she took another cup from the cabinet.

"No, not really. I got tired of meeting and greeting that pack of old farts, so I skipped out. Dad must be furious right about now. What about you? Weren't you supposed to go out?" He sat sideways in a chair and rested an arm across the back.

"Well, right after you left, Satomi called. Ryo had planned a big surprise dinner for her and she really wanted to be with him…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Huh?"

"I saw them entering the hotel restaurant, so I knew that you had been left high and dry. Some friends you have there." His fingers absently tapped the table.

Kotoko looked down. "Well, it was a disappointment, but I'm glad that they can have fun with their boyfriends."

"Looks like yours was a no-show though."

She laughed nervously. "What do you mean? I wasn't expecting Taketo to come. He's hundreds of miles away with family. And family is important."

"Right." He looked across the table. "Are those cookies all you've eaten tonight?" he asked.

"What? No, I had a cup of instant noodles…"

"Then I guess you aren't hungry for fried chicken and Christmas cake…" As he lifted the unnoticed bags from the floor, her stomach gave a loud rumble. He laughed. "I stand corrected. Now, pour us some coffee and let me look at your translations."


	11. Chapter 11

**Winter: Christmas, part 2**

"Don't cut me a large slice," Naoki ordered an hour later. "Now, read the next quotation aloud."

Kotoko quickly swallowed a bite of cake and read, "'Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used syn-on-ymous-ly. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us.'" She turned to him expectantly.

"You've gotten much better," he praised. "This professor certainly has eclectic taste in authors: Dostoevsky, Austen, and now Thoreau. Go on."

"'Friends will be much apart. They will respect more each other's privacy than their communion,'" she obediently read.

"No, it's 'PRIV-acy'," he corrected absently, taking a bite of cake.

"Are you sure?" Kotoko questioned him as she studied the word closely, tapping her fork against the plate. "I _know_ that Taketo-kun told me to say 'PRI-vacy'."

"Of course I'm sure…" he began, then asked, "Where did Taketo learn English?"

"He lived in the United States for several years."

"Oh, that's it." Naoki looked back at the paper. "My tutor was from London. Either way is correct. Just find out from the professor if he has a preference." He straightened the pages and handed them to her. "That's the end of it. Looks like you were able to use my birthday gift to you after all."

"Yes, thank you, Irie-kun." She gave a seated half-bow. "Are you sure you don't want more cake?"

"No, I'm not that fond of sweets, remember?" He stared into the flashing lights of the Christmas tree. "Kotoko, why are you so insistent on taking higher levels of English classes? Is there something you're planning to do with it, career-wise?"

She tilted her head and observed him. "You know, I started taking them to be closer to you," she admitted, "but now I would like to have more options for the future, perhaps even work or study overseas."

He turned to her. "So you _have_ decided on a career path, then?"

Kotoko gave a rueful laugh. "No, not yet. Tagging along after you all those years put me behind in the decision-making department compared to others. I mean, Jinko wants to be the editor of a music magazine. Her boyfriend has a CD coming out and is trying really hard to become a famous musician. Kin-chan is making progress to be a professional chef, and even Yuuki-kun has lots of plans for his position as your right-hand man at Pandai." She sighed and rested her chin on her fist. "All I did was daydream about you."

He snorted softly. "I know."

"For example," she continued, "if you were to become a pilot, I'd want to be a stewardess. If you were to become a pro golfer, I'd want to be a caddy. I was just revolving around what I thought you would be in the future and had no goals that were my own to dream about."

"And now?" Naoki asked.

"Huh?"

"Taketo is in law school. Are you planning to be a legal secretary? Maybe use your English if he goes back to America?"

"I've never thought about that." She said softly, "I think I stopped those kinds of silly dreams when I gave up on you."

"Really?" He shifted then spoke hesitantly. "Kotoko? Can I tell you something that I'm not ready to tell my parents?" Her eyes widened and she nodded. "I'm thinking about…starting over, in the medical department at the university. I want to become a doctor."

"What?" she breathed softly. "Why…?"

"After Yuuki's incident, I observed the workings of the hospital. I'm not sure if I'm suited for it or not, but it's the first time that I've really felt an interest toward a profession."

"So, why did you decide to tell me?" Kotoko asked, leaning toward him slightly.

Naoki thumped her on the forehead. "You're the one who suggested it, doofus." At her blank look, he prompted, "To make children like Non-chan all better?"

She rubbed her head, smiling as she recalled the conversation. "Yes. I told you there was nothing that you couldn't do, once you put your mind to it."

"You're the same, Kotoko," he said, eyeing her intently.

"What?" She laughed. "Don't compare me to a genius like you, Irie-kun."

"You may not be smart, Kotoko, but you're stubborn. Once you get an idea in your head, you stick to it relentlessly."

She laughed again, more heartily. "That may be so, but first I have to _get_ that idea in my head and find what I want to do with my life."

He scooted his chair closer to hers. "Let's try something." With their gazes locked, he cupped her jaw in one hand, swooped in and kissed her gently. As he pulled away, he smiled at her and asked softly, "Since I'm planning to be a doctor, do you feel like being a nurse, Kotoko?"

She stared at him speechlessly for a moment, then jumped up, knocking over the chair. Covering her mouth in shock, she retreated rapidly and noisily up the stairs.

Naoki leaned back and sighed, rubbing his mouth with a knuckle. "Well, I wasn't expecting _that_ reaction." He covered the food and rinsed the dishes in the sink. Then he picked up his jacket, tie, and overcoat and exited the family home.

* * *

Huddled on her bed, clutching a small wrapped box, Kotoko heard the sound of the front door open and close. She sniffed loudly.

"Why, Irie-kun?" she cried softly. "You had four years to do that. Why now?" She drifted off into a brief uneasy sleep that was interrupted by the noise of the returning family. She sat up and wiped the remnants of tears from her face. After a few minutes, she heard a soft knock on her door. "Yes?"

Mrs. Irie stuck her head in. "Kotoko-chan? I saw the light. Are you still up?" She rushed over to her. "You've been crying!"

"Ah…just a little," Kotoko admitted, turning the box over in her hands. Mrs. Irie's eyes focused on the movement.

"What is that?"

"Oh!" Kotoko looked down. "It's a gift from Take-kun. He told me not to open it until Christmas day."

Mrs. Irie looked at the clock on her desk. "It's after midnight now. Go ahead and open it!"

As Kotoko slowly peeled away the wrapping, Mrs. Irie considered the evidence in the kitchen. Two plates, two forks, two cups—and her son had departed the party early. His oh-so-casual question earlier in the month now made sense: "Is Kotoko going to the Pandai party?" There might still be a chance…

"Look!" Kotoko's smile was back, although not at its usual brilliance. She held up a silver chain with a sparkling snowflake charm. "Will you put it on me?"

She held up her hair as Mrs. Irie fastened the clasp then turned the charm over in her hands. Mrs. Irie put an arm around her shoulder. "Oh, Kotoko!" she thought to herself. "I have a feeling that your life has just become more complicated!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Winter: Seijin Shiki, part 1**

"Since the second Monday is so early next month, we need to start making plans for Coming of Age Day. Kotoko, you already have the furisode from your father. I'll have a stylist come here and help us put together the complete outfit. Papa will drop off you and Onii-chan at the town center, and you two can return here after visiting with your friends. Then we'll have an early family dinner. After that you young people can take over the bottom floor of the house, and your friends can stay as late as they like. Now, for the guest list..."

Mrs. Irie kept droning on, complete with hand gestures. Kotoko lifted food to her mouth mechanically, only responding with monosyllables during pauses. Yuuki eyed her with concern, and even Mr. Irie looked mildly alarmed.

"Satomi and Jinko will be among your friends, of course. I don't know if Onii-chan has kept up with any of his high school friends, and I haven't met many of his college classmates..."

"Kotoko!" Yuuki interrupted his mother's monologue.

She blinked and looked up. "Yes, Yuuki-kun?"

"Have you heard from Taketo-san yet?"

Her face contained a hint of a smile. "Yes, electricity was finally restored, and he was able to call after charging his phone. He should be back a little after New Years."

"Ah, he was away at Christmas, wasn't he?" Mr. Irie joined the conversation unexpectedly. "Hokkaido, right?"

"And what a shame that was," his wife broke in. "A couple's first Christmas together should be special, and he was nowhere around. It's too bad that Kotoko has no romantic memories of Christmas," Mrs. Irie remarked with a peculiar gleam in her eye.

As if the last comment had not been made, Kotoko set down her chopsticks. "Thank you very much. I have finished eating." She rose, bowed, and took her dishes to the sink.

"My word!" Mrs. Irie exclaimed. "That child has no appetite whatsoever these days!"

* * *

Kotoko lay on her bed, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. She sat up when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"It's Yuuki. May I come in?"

"Certainly!" She jumped up and opened the door. "Is anything the matter?"

He looked up and down the hall before coming in and closing the door behind him. "Can I ask you the same thing, Onee-chan?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kotoko stammered, her eyes sliding to the side.

"You haven't been the same since Christmas," he stated baldly. "I know that Onii-chan left the Pandai party early. Did he come home that night?"

Kotoko flopped back on her bed. "Yes, he did," she admitted. "He brought food and helped me with my studies, then he left." She turned her head. "And that's all."

"I don't think so," said Yuuki, regarding her closely.

She raised a sarcastic eyebrow as she faced him again. "Come on, do you really want me to tell you what a jerkwad your brother is?"

Yuuki snickered. "Maybe. What did he do?"

"He kissed me, and then made a stupid ass remark about—" She broke off, remembering that the medical career plans were a secret.

Yuuki's face reddened as he sat next to her. "Do you suppose that being partners at the tennis tournament made him rethink how he feels about you?"

"It's a little late in the day for that, isn't it?" she asked crossly. "And if so, he's sure not getting the message across—not that I'm interested," she hastily added.

"Yeah," Yuuki mused. "Not at all like I thought Onii-chan would be. Cool and smooth and acting like…"

"'Bond. James Bond,'" she said in a deepened voice before adding, "Not!"

"Yeah," Yuuki agreed. After a pause, he asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "My mind has been running in circles about that night. I can't even think straight about other things. It's so frustrating!"

Yuuki said, "I know that I'm only in 5th grade, but maybe after you talk with Taketo about this...?"

Kotoko groaned and closed her eyes. "I know! I have to tell him, but I don't know how. It's too embarrassing..."

"I don't think you're the one who should be embarrassed, Kotoko," he averred.

She stared at him. "When did you become so nice, Yuuki?"

He gave her an innocent look. "You mean I haven't always been this way? No, wait!" he squealed as she tackled him on the bed and tickled him unmercifully.

She finally stopped and hugged him from behind, then gave him a loud smack on the cheek. "Someday you will make a young lady very happy. Too bad you're too young for me!" Kotoko teased.

"Oi, Kotoko!" he protested, wiggling. But he decided that hearing her laughter after so many days was well worth the embarrassment.

* * *

After Yuuki left, Kotoko sat at her desk and made an attempt to study for several hours. She put away her books when she heard the front door close. After a few minutes of contemplation, she went downstairs and knocked on her father's door.

"Otosan," she began when he appeared, rubbing his face with a damp towel. "Can we talk?"

* * *

"Kotoko!" Hearing Taketo's voice, Kotoko managed a half turn before she was engulfed in a huge hug. Her books and bag fell to the ground as he spun around, carrying her with him.

"Wai—! What—?" Kotoko stumbled when he set her back on solid ground.

"Way to sweep a girl off her feet!" Jinko snickered.

Taketo turned and grinned. "Oh, hi. I didn't even see you there."

"We noticed." Satomi smiled at the two of them. "Maybe now that you're back she'll stop moping around."

"Satomi!" Kotoko chided with a blush.

"Yeah, she hasn't seen you in almost three weeks. What's up with global warming if you get snowed in like that?" cracked Jinko.

"Don't joke about my suffering," said Taketo as he handed Kotoko her bag and picked up her books and added them to his. "I'm just glad to be back in a house where I don't have to share a toilet with 27 other people." He slung his free arm around Kotoko's shoulder and began walking with the girls across campus. "So how did your Ladies-Only Christmas party go?"

"Yikes!" Jinko and Satomi ducked their heads. "She didn't tell you?" asked Satomi.

At Taketo's confused look, Jinko took over. "Both of our boyfriends suddenly became free, and we abandoned Kotoko entirely. She didn't forgive us until New Years, when we coaxed her out of the house."

"She wouldn't even go to the temple with the Iries, but we finally persuaded her to ring the bell with us."

"Now I'm extra sorry that I was out of town!" Taketo brushed a kiss on Kotoko's temple.

"No, no, it's all right," she protested. "Besides," she fished under her scarf to pull out the necklace, "you left your gift for me. I had that to look forward to."

"You like it?" he asked, slightly anxious.

"Of course, and so appropriate since snow kept you away for so long." She elbowed him in the side.

"I must have been psychic," he chuckled. "Oh, and thanks for the watch." He forced his hand out of the coat sleeve so she could see that he was wearing it.

"Is that the time?" Kotoko gasped as she looked at her gift to him. "Crap! I needed to talk to you—a _lone,_ " she shot a look at her friends, "but we're going to be late if we don't hurry!"

"Wait!" Taketo held her hand. "Are you working at the restaurant tonight? I could meet you there."

"Ah, yes, but…you should get with your classmates and catch up on the work. You missed a lot of sessions and shouldn't let your grades fall." She took her books from him. "We'll do it another time!"

* * *

"Oh!" Kotoko jumped when a shadow separated from the tree outside Donny's and materialized into Taketo, dressed warmly in a jacket and sporting a knitted cap.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

"Ah…um…maybe a little," she admitted, pulling away a bit and tugging her coat tighter.

"What's this?" he asked, a touch of concern in his voice. "If you keep acting like that, I'm going to think that you aren't glad to see me."

"Weren't you going to work on your missed assignments?" she asked, stalling for time.

"I'm in the process of that, but I need a break every now and then. I thought I'd walk my girlfriend home. We can talk now."

"Oh. Yes." She rubbed her hands together nervously, not knowing how to begin.

After a slightly uncomfortable silence, Taketo asked, "This is your year for Seijin Shiki, isn't it? Next Monday, right?"

"Yes," she smiled up at him. "I'll be wearing the kimono that Otosan gave me for my birthday. Then Mrs. Irie is planning a party for Irie-kun's and my friends that evening. Oh, and you're invited to the family dinner earlier."

"So the ceasefire is still in place?" he asked teasingly, bending his head down closer to hers.

"Oh, of course," Kotoko stammered. "Actually…um..." She lost her nerve. "Do you think you could meet me at Civic Hall after the ceremony next Monday?"

"Sure, but aren't you interested in reconnecting with all your old friends?"

"Well, there probably won't be a lot," she admitted. "I'm registered in the Setagawa district, but since I've only lived there for a couple years, most of my friends will be at other locations. Mr. Irie is dropping us off but we have to make our own way home, and I'd rather not hang around waiting for Irie-kun and all of his Class A friends to finish catching up."

"Okay, I should be able to swing it," he told her. "This way I'll get to see you in all your fine regalia. According to my friends' older sisters, I'm sure you'll want to change out of it as soon as you can."

"That's right," she admitted.

"But," he added so ominously that she looked worried, " _only_ if you promise to show up at mine next year so I can show off my beautiful girlfriend."

"Take-kun!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Winter: Seijin Shiki, part 2**

"I thought those city officials would never stop talking," Naoki grumbled as the street in front of the Civic Hall filled with young adults. While nearly all of the young women were clad in kimonos, the majority of the males had opted for business attire, as he had. He turned around. "Keep up, Kotoko, or I'll lose you in this crowd."

A bit breathless from his pace and unused to the zori, she tripped and almost fell before he caught her arm and settled her. Once her balance was regained, she shook off his hand. She fussed with her outfit, smoothing the silk fabric and touching the fascinator in her hair to make sure it was still secure.

"Still the silent treatment?" he commented tartly.

She opened her mouth to reply when suddenly, "Irie! Is that you?! Long time no see, man!"

Naoki turned. "Hello, Watanabe. It's been awhile."

"Haha! You haven't changed—still as aloof as ever!" His eyes focused behind his friend. "Oh! Can it be Kotoko-chan from Class F?"

Kotoko greeted Naoki's high school shadow. "Hello, Watanabe-san. Are you from Setagawa as well?"

While she chatted with pretty much the only member of Class A who had ever spoken to her in polite terms, other friends of Naoki from as far back as elementary school approached him, catching up on old times. One suddenly appeared next to Watanabe and exclaimed, "Hey, hey, Irie, is this your girlfriend? No way! She's too cute for you!"

Watanabe chuckled and informed him, "Kotoko-chan's been living with Irie since high school."

"What?! So he's normal after all?" the new arrival responded.

"Who knows?" Taketo's hand suddenly clasped Kotoko's as he appeared behind her. "But I'm afraid that Kotoko is MY cute girlfriend."

Undeterred, Naoki's friend responded, "Woo-hoo! If that's not a 'No Trespassing' sign, then I don't know what is!"

Taketo leaned down and spoke in a low tone to Kotoko. "Just let me know when you're ready to go."

She smiled faintly up at him. "We can stay a few more minutes. Do you remember Watanabe-san from high school? He is attending law school at Waseda."

Taketo shook his hand. "Yes, I recall your face. I'm also studying law, but here at Tonan."

"So you followed Kotoko-chan to college? Just like Irie did." He chuckled. "But it looks like you won the girl. Lucky man. I often thought that she was my type, but back then she couldn't see anything but Irie."

"Times change." Taketo's grip tightened slightly as he noticed Naoki's eyes narrowing in his direction. He looked down at Kotoko, tugging on his arm, her face pale. "Well, we're leaving now. Perhaps we'll see you later at Irie-san's party?"

That question set off a clamor. "Party?" "You're having a party, Irie?" "Cool!" While Naoki's attention was captured by his friends, the two made their escape.

* * *

"Is Mrs. Irie ever going to stop glaring at me?" Taketo whispered to Kotoko as they rearranged furniture in the sunroom.

"I don't think she appreciated the 'Princess Carry' up the stairs," Kotoko giggled.

"Or the way that your entire outfit was in pieces. Sorry for not noticing that you were in distress earlier. At least the taxi driver didn't change expression when we got out."

"Well, he's probably seen worse, and I couldn't help it that I couldn't breathe. Thanks for helping me loosen the obi." She smiled up at him.

He grinned back. "I'm just glad that I don't have to put on all those layers for my ceremony next year. So what are the details for this evening's program?"

"The family meal will be first. Otosan is preparing the food, and Mr. Irie is providing the alcohol for the ceremonial 'first drink'. Then the older generation—and Yuuki-kun—will make themselves scarce once the other guests arrive. We'll have drinks and Obasama's hors d'oeuvres to snack on. We can use all of this space!" As she swung her arm widely to indicate the den and sunroom, she swayed and almost collided with a table.

He caught her and pulled her close. "Kotoko, is this a new dress?"

"Yes," she answered. "I bought it for that Christmas party that never happened. I thought I would wear it again since only the family saw it." She bit her lip. "Take-kun, I need to tell you some—"

"Kotoko-chan! Can you help me set the table?" Mrs. Irie called from the kitchen.

Kotoko sighed at the interruption, and Taketo laughed and kissed her forehead. "Yep, she's mad. You go placate her. We can talk afterwards."

* * *

The party had been rowdy and the house filled to overflowing, for a large number of Naoki's friends had taken advantage of his last-minute invitation earlier that day. Many hours later it was almost eerily quiet as the family slept upstairs and all the guests had left except for Taketo and Watanabe. As the conversation now primarily consisted of the differences between Tonan and Waseda law schools, Kotoko took the opportunity to dispose of empty bottles and used dishes. Storing uneaten food from the last half-empty tray, she didn't hear his entry over the crinkle of aluminum foil.

"How long are you going to make me wait before answering my question from Christmas?"

Startled, she turned to see Naoki in the doorway. "Wh-what question?" she asked.

"You aren't _that_ dumb, Kotoko," he retorted.

"Maybe I am!" she snapped at him. "All I remember is a smartass comment that really hurt after an evening that—up to then—had been enjoyable."

"Smartass—!" He turned his head to the side and gave a dry laugh. "When are you going to stop playing around and admit your true feelings again?"

"Playing around!—And my feelings are none of your business! Especially after what you did!"

"No, that kiss at Christmas reminded you of how you really feel. You just ran away—you didn't push me away." Naoki walked toward her and grabbed the hand that swung toward his face at his approach. "Do you need another to refresh your memory?"

"Did I hear you say that you kissed my girlfriend, Irie-san?" Taketo's voice froze them both. "And are threatening to do so again?"

Naoki turned but still held to Kotoko. "What constitutes a 'girlfriend' in your book?" he asked mockingly. "Just because she's by your side doesn't mean that you're the one she's in love with."

Kotoko twisted and tugged only to get herself spun around to be held with her back to Naoki. "Damn it, Irie-kun, how much did you drink? Let me go!"

"You heard my _girlfriend_ , Irie-san." Taketo slowly walked into the room, followed closely by Watanabe. "Take your hands off her."

Kotoko elbowed Naoki hard in the ribs then turned and smacked him under his left shoulder with the heel of her hand so hard that he bounced off the wall from the unexpected move. "Bastard!" She stomped out of the kitchen and headed out the front door.

Naoki made to follow but Taketo stepped forward and caught him by the arm. "Not your business, Irie!" he warned.

"Kotoko's been my business for several years, 'Take-kun'," he sneered.

"If so, then 'your business' has been highly mismanaged," he retorted coldly.

"That's about to change." Naoki shook off the hand and stepped away, his eyes remaining on Taketo. "I'm moving back home next month."

"Irie-san, what are you saying?" hissed Watanabe.

Taketo's fists clenched. "What of it?"

"I'll be right here. I can't count how many times she told me that she loved me. How many times has she told you?"

Watanabe grabbed Taketo's arm as he moved towards Naoki. "Wait!"

"Excuse me, Watanabe-san." Taketo shrugged out of his grip and stepped closer until his face was inches from Naoki's. "It doesn't matter how many times she said it to you in the past, as long as I'm the only one she says it to in the future," he stated baldly. Then he turned and went outside, after first gathering his and Kotoko's coats.

* * *

Taketo found her in the street outside the gate, pacing up and down while rubbing her arms. As he draped her coat over her shoulders, he heard several phrases that made him ask, "Do I need to wash your mouth out with soap?"

She huddled against him, shivering, and he turned her back to the house. She dug her heels in. "No, I don't want to go back in there yet."

"Okay, okay," he soothed, "let's just keep moving then, to warm you up."

Once she was no longer shaking with cold he ventured to ask, "Was that Christmas kiss what you've been trying to talk to me about the past week?"

"Yes." Kotoko rubbed her nose. "Every time I tried we got interrupted or I didn't know how to say it."

"How about, 'Naoki Irie made a pass at me'?"

She turned to face him and beat her fists rhythmically in his midriff. "Why are you so calm and logical about this? Shouldn't you be angrier?"

"Allow me to contradict you," Taketo answered. "I'd love to pound him bloody, but past experience has shown me that activity doesn't gain any points with you, now does it?"

Her bottom lip protruded a little. "Well, I wouldn't mind just a little blood…"

He caught hold of her hands, because—damn!—those little hits were tickling him. "That would have been anticlimactic after you put him in his place." He grinned and rubbed his nose against hers. "You're a fearsome woman, did you know that?"

She grinned right back at him. "And don't you forget it, buster!"

"Hey, Kotoko," he said, sobering, "Irie-san said that he was moving back into the house next month."

"You think I don't know?" she scoffed. "Mrs. Irie couldn't keep _that_ a secret if her life depended on it." She tilted her head. "Are you worried about it?"

Taketo nodded. "Yeah, a little bit. It looks like he's sorry that he let you get away."

"Don't worry," she assured him. "Dad and I already have plans to move out. A decision we made, I might add, _before_ we heard that Irie-kun was returning. We'll be leaving around the time he's moving in."

He let out a sigh. "I may regret this, but this looks like your best chance ever of getting together with Irie-san."

"What do you mean?! I'm with you—"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "I've been winning by default. Now you _do_ have a choice."

Kotoko pulled his hand down. "It won't matter."

"I need you to be sure. Please consider it carefully. I'm in this relationship for the long haul, and I need to know that you will have no second thoughts."

Her head bowed, and after a few moments she spoke. "How long? How long?! Dammit, if you're going to make me think about this, give me a deadline!" she cried.

He pressed her face to his shoulder and looked in the distance, his eyes glistening. "Middle of the month. Everyone is moving in the middle of next month." He took a deep breath. "Valentine's Day, then. The day for lovers." She nodded into his coat. "And Kotoko," he whispered, too low for her to hear, "please pick me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Winter: Valentine's Day**

"Aren't you finished with that yet, Kotoko?" Jinko asked her friend who was plying knitting needles before class began.

"Almost. I'm just casting off," she answered, tongue between her teeth in concentration. "Darn! I dropped one again."

"Kotoko, is the moratorium still in place?" asked Satomi, draped over the desk, head resting on her pile of textbooks.

"Yep. I haven't had any California hugs or kisses for a whole month." Kotoko shook the offending needles at the ceiling. "Why do you have to play so fair?!"

"Must be the lawyerly ethics," Satomi ventured.

Jinko chuckled. "Did you get that phrase from Ryo?"

"And what's wrong with that?"

The two bickered with each other until Kotoko exclaimed, "Aha!" and held up the completed scarf for their inspection.

"Um, Kotoko?" Jinko asked. "Isn't the width supposed to be the same all the way down?"

"Well, yeah," she admitted. "I got a little sloppy…but it's the love that counts, right?"

Her friends looked at each other for an answer but found no inspiration. Then Jinko jumped on a word. "Love? So which one is it for? The new love or the old one?"

"Yes! I mean, you didn't even tell us about your second kiss from Irie-kun until weeks later!" Satomi pushed at Kotoko's shoulder.

"That was a surprise, huh?" chimed in Jinko. "Hey wait—was that why you were so moody during the holidays?"

"It wasn't about Taketo-kun?" Satomi leaned closer.

Kotoko put on a stubborn face and rolled up the scarf. "If you're not going to say anything nice about all my hard work, then I'm not going to discuss THAT with you."

"Oh, that scarf is very…very…artistic, right, Jinko?"

"Dang!" Jinko groused, hurrying to her seat. "Here comes the professor!"

* * *

"Onii-chan!" His mother greeted him with the childish nickname that he wished she would forget. "You brought another box over?"

"Obviously," he answered behind the over-sized one in his arms. Toeing his shoes off, he asked, "Do you think you could open the door to my room?"

After he added the box to the ones previously delivered, he shrugged out of his jacket and looked at his mother, still hovering.

"It's Ai-san and Kotoko-chan's last night here. Won't you say something to her?" she wheedled.

"That's why I'm here, Ma." He snorted as she gasped and reached for the support of the wall.

"Onii-chan—you mean?!"

"We've been meeting here and there a few times this past month—casually, Ma!—and she texted that she'd give me an answer tonight."

"A-an answer?! Did-did you—confess?"

"Um…ah...sorta?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, she—"

"No! I've got to think!" His mother paced the room in quick steps, wringing her hands. "Wait, Onii-chan! Let me get your father and Yuuki out of the house so you can be alone!"

"But—"

"No, no, this is too important even for me to stay and watch! What can I do—Papa! Papa! Let's go have dessert at Aihara-san's tonight!" she called as she sailed out of the room.

He shook his head behind her. "Ma, you never change."

Before heading downstairs, he stopped and looked into Kotoko's room. It too had boxes stacked on the floor. "So I guess you really are moving out, hmm?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Kotoko stared from the list on her phone to the ingredients on the counter. "Okay, I have everything. Now, pan…pan…which pan?" She bent and looked in the lower cabinet.

"Are you attempting Valentine's chocolate again, Kotoko?"

"Ow!" She bumped her head on the edge of the counter and stood, rubbing it. "Um, yes, I thought I might. But that can wait. Would you like to sit down at the table?" She gestured toward it, wiping damp hands on her slacks.

"Is it going to be that serious?" Naoki began to laugh then broke off at her expression. "I guess it is," he murmured as he obeyed. "Okay. Say it."

"Irie-kun," she clasped her hands in front of her, "do you like me?"

He averted his eyes. "I thought I had made that obvious."

"Not at all," she snapped then regained composure. "How long have you liked me?"

"For a while, I suppose."

"Since before I started dating Taketo?" After a pause, he gave a brief nod. "Then why didn't you say anything? Why were you always mocking me and my feelings? How was I supposed to know? Why in the world should I have kept pursuing you?"

"I don't know. It wasn't something easy for me to recognize or put into words. But you know now. Don't they always say, 'Better late than never'?"

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Do you really think that this is a shoujo romance and 'first guy wins'?" She shook her head. "This is real life. Even our parents didn't marry the first person they fell in love with."

"Kotoko…"

She patted his hand. "You were my first love, Irie-kun. It probably wasn't the healthiest one for me, but I learned a lot. This new love doesn't feel the same, but that doesn't mean that the emotion is inferior. It will be the same for you."

"Really?" His face showed no emotion whatever.

She sighed. "You're back to the cold Irie-kun. Don't be that way for long. You have to let someone be sure of how you feel if you really want a relationship."

"Do you have any suggestions? The Matsumoto sisters, for example?" he asked sarcastically.

"Both or just one?" They laughed slightly in unison. She leaned forward. "Find someone who wants to know the real you, Irie-kun, and not just the cool surface. Remember, I liked you even knowing how mean you acted at home!"

"Yeah, right." His eyes shifted to the open box on the table. "So…a Valentine's gift?"

"I knitted Taketo-kun a scarf." She sighed. "It's not very good. Even Satomi and Jinko cringed when they saw it."

He unrolled it and snickered. "It's exactly what I'd expect of you, Kotoko. Just tell Taketo that asymmetrical fashion is all the rage now."

She snorted. "Can you spell that for me?"

He slapped his hands down on the table. "Okay. Valentine's candy." Her eyes widened in question. "Let me help you make it. We don't want to poison the poor man, do we?"

* * *

Taketo looked at the text for the twelfth time. "Our favorite study booth. Noon. Valentine's Day." He took a deep breath and fingered the box in his pocket before opening the restaurant door.

She turned and smiled as he entered, and despite the chill from the outside, he could swear that spring had come.

* * *

 **A/N:** Based on the reviews, I knew there was no way on God's green earth that I could please everyone with this story's conclusion. Since my personal ship of Itazura Na Kiss is Kotoko and Naoki, this project was sometimes an effort for me to write. I enjoy Tada-sensei's story of the determined girl finally getting her man, although Naoki certainly should have suffered a bit more; okay, maybe a lot more (in my not-so-humble opinion). However, most women would not have possessed Kotoko's determination (i.e., stubbornness) to persist, and I wanted to portray her progression from obsession over someone who constantly rejects her to caring for someone who treats her with kindness and affection. Since Kin-chan is an obsessive person himself, I thought Taketo was the perfect choice. Not only was he upfront with his feelings, but he still liked Kotoko a year later during Naoki's engagement to Sahoko and was willing to date her again. I'd like to believe that he got his deserved happy ending in this story.

As for me, I think I'll take a breather once I wrap up my crossover story. (Note to self: Never again try to write stories with multiple chapters simultaneously. **_Never_**.) I'll catch up on my own reading—fanfiction and otherwise—and try to take care of my more mundane tasks at home. I have a few more Itakiss story ideas that I'll get to later, including one set in my Kotoko Volant universe. See you!


End file.
